1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Related Art
The assignee of the present invention has developed a number of important and commercially successful automatic and semi-automatic machines for dispensing liquid and pulverulent materials. Examples of these machines are given in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,851,798; 4,813,785; 4,953,985; 4,967,938; 5,078,302 and 5,119,973. These machines typically include one or more storage canisters for holding material to be dispensed, and arrangements of valves and pumps for delivering the stored material to a dispense head. The dispense head may either be individual for each canister or may be shared among several canisters, having individual fluid paths located within a common dispense head. Improvements have been sought in improving the economy of manufacture of these machines, and to make the machines more readily adaptable as a customer's needs for dispensing apparatus changes.